1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector comprised of a modular jack and a plug, more particularly to a modular jack that can be manufactured simply with small size and reduce cross talk induced from the plug satisfactorily.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, showing an electrical connector including a commonly available RJ45 type modular jack 1 and its associated plug 2, the modular jack 1 including a housing 11 and a substrate 12 mounted into the housing 11. Insert 13 is mounted on an end of the substrate 12 and a connecting terminal 14 for electrically connecting to an external cable on an opposite end of the substrate 12. Insert 13 includes connecter pins 13a and a body 13b. Connecter pins 13a penetrating the body 13b electrically connect to the substrate 12 at the rear of the body 13b. Besides, predetermined electrical paths are provided on the top and rear sides of the substrate 12, thus appropriately coupling the connecter pins 13a to the connecting terminal 14.
Plug 2 includes guide grooves 21, for guiding the connector pins 13a in a position corresponding to the connector pins 13a, and contacts, not depicted, electrically connected to a cable 22 in the guide grooves 21. Accordingly, when the plug 2 is inserted to the housing 11 of modular jack 1, the connecter pins 13a of modular jack 1 are electrically coupled to the contacts of plug 2.
Next, referring to FIGS. 2 and 3, there are provided four signal pairs comprised of conductors [R1 and T1], [R2 and T2], [R3 and T3], and [R4 and T4], respectively. In general, cross talk arises due to capacitive and inductive couplings between adjacent conductors, not between each of the signal pairs. Accordingly, adjacent conductors, which are not a single pair in themselves, are referred to as a cross-talking pair. That is, conductors [T1 and R3], [R3 and T2], [R2 and T3], and [T3 and R4] form cross-talking pairs, respectively.
Here, it is known that the cross talk induced within each of the cross-talking pairs [T1 and R3] and [T3 and R4] may be substantially cancelled by reverse phase capacitive coupling, a well-known method in the art. However, the inventor of the present invention has found that the cross talk which occurs within each of the cross-talking pairs [R3 and T2] and [R2 and T3] may not be sufficiently cancelled by the capacitive coupling. Thus, it is considered that the cross talk which arises within each of the cross-talking pairs [R3 and T2] and [R2 and T3] may be substantially affected by the inductive coupling rather than the capacitive coupling. In effect, the inventor has noted that a substantial amount of magnetic field is induced between the signal pair [T2 and R2] as shown in FIG. 3 with arrows.
Meanwhile, the induced magnetic filed generates electric current between the signal pairs, and the induced current corresponds to a noise signal against the original signal transmitted through the signal pair [T2 and R2]. Accordingly, it is necessary to provide a method for reducing cross talk induced from the modular jack 1 connected to the plug 2. Recently, there have been applied a method for forming a predetermined circuit on the substrate 12 of modular jack 1 to reduce cross talk. That is, the connector pins 13a are soldered on the substrate 12 where a predetermined circuit corresponding to the respective conductors of the connector pins 13a is formed. Here, it is necessary to consider electromagnetic variations, such as thickness and length of conductors, intervals between conductors, etc., in the circuit sufficiently to reduce the capacitive and inductive cross talk generated between adjacent conductors. However, since the size of substrate 12 is limited to the extent that it is inserted to the housing 11 of modular jack 1, it is required to design precisely the respective patterns corresponding to eight conductors, for example, on the small-sized substrate 12.
Besides, since the conventional modular jack 1 includes the substrate 12 for reducing cross talk as described above, it is necessary to have the additional connecting terminal 14 for electrically connecting to an external device, such as a communication cable or printed circuit board of communication equipment, etc., which has drawbacks in reducing the overall size of the modular jack to meet the recent trend of miniaturization of communication equipments, and simplifying the manufacturing process as well.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a modular jack that can be manufactured simply with small size and reduce cross talk induced from the plug satisfactorily.
To accomplish an object of the present invention, there is provided a modular jack, connected to a plug including first to fourth signal pairs having first and second conductors respectively, the second signal pair being placed between the first and second conductors of the third signal pair, the modular jack comprising a housing for receiving the plug; and an insert for electrically connecting to the plug, the insert, assembled with the housing, including first to fourth signal pairs having first and second conductors respectively, the respective conductors of the first, second and fourth signal pairs adjacent to the first and second conductors of the third signal pairs being arranged cross to each other.
To accomplish another object of the present invention, the insert includes connector pins, electrically connected to the first to fourth signal pairs of the plug, having first to fourth signal pairs, and first and second portions, bent rectangularly, for fixing the connector pins, the first portion forming an upper side of the housing and the second portion forming a lateral side of the housing.
To accomplish another object of the present invention, the insert includes a first insert, having first connector pins having first conductors of the first to fourth signal pairs, first and second bodies for fixing the first connector pins; and a second insert, having second connector pins having second conductors of the first to fourth signal pairs, third and fourth bodies for fixing the second connector pins, the first body of the first insert and the third body of the second insert forming the first portion of the insert, and the second body of the first insert and the fourth body of the second insert forming the second portion of the insert, thus forming a multi-layered wiring structure.
To accomplish another object of the present invention, the first portion of the insert includes shelves formed on both edges thereof and the second portion of the insert has lockers on both lateral sides thereof, and the housing includes guide bars formed on both sides of an upper part thereof for assembling slidably with the shelves, and locking grooves formed on both lateral sides thereof for receiving the lockers.
To accomplish another object of the present invention, the connector pins are bent on a front edge of the first portion of the insert, and the housing includes a first guide groove for guiding the connector pins bent on the front edge of the first portion of the insert and a second guide groove for guiding connector pins located on a rear edge of the second portion of the insert.
To accomplish another object of the present invention, the first and second conductors of the first, second and fourth signal pairs are intersected with each other in the first portion, and the first and second conductors of the first and second signal pairs are arranged adjacent to an outside of the insert, having a multi-layered wiring structure.
To accomplish another object of the present invention, the first and second conductors of the second signal pair are intersected with each other twice in the first portion.
To accomplish another object of the present invention, the first and second conductors of the first, second and fourth signal pairs are disposed to make an angle of 90 degree at a crossing surface between the first and second conductors.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed.